queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Seiten/@comment-5853934-20140531131627/@comment-5990882-20140605211931
I think that during their attempt to reclaim Menace, Melona was mostly swept up with being treated like a princess, though they did defeat Menace and leave her, if Airi hadn't threatened to tell on Melona, Melona probably would have just stayed to be treated like a princess with not thought for how Menace felt whatsoever. I will agree that Melona is wildly hedonistic though, she's all about whatever is the most fun. I also don't think she much cared for the tournament rules because she didn't feel that they should apply to her in the first place, she seems rather prideful. I also think she decided not to free Menace because she didn't feel sorry for her, Melona is far to childish to seriously think about the fact that Menace would be freed when Aldra was defeated and it would be better to leave her for now. I think Melona just decided that it would be easier to escape without Menace. Melona probably also decided she didn't need Menace right then anyways so she was fine there being preserved in the equivalent of a human refrigerator LOL Now back to Melona's pride, I think she didn't even think of Mirim as an equal at all, to Melona, I think Mirim was just a test subject for the gear she wanted to see one someone else before herself. I think Melona was just being lazy in not sending the letters and money because it was easier and she could keep the money for her self if she wanted that way. I doubt Melona even thought of Mirim as anything but a test subject in the first place, that's not really ok. As for Airi, her clothes didn't change, she's still with the witch, and she seems to be utterly loyal...I think she feels like there is no place for her in the human world since she does feed on lifeforce, I think she didn't want to subject Rana to that. I think the swamp witch is one of the only people who will accept her fully. I think Cattleya and Owen sorta just ignored her feeding habits and Rana seemed a bit sad that she had to feed that way again, then he let her feed on his life force and she liked it which probably scared her a lot since she didn't want to hurt him. I just think that out of the few people who would accept her fully, she's afraid she'll hurt them and she probably will go down with the ship just for the reason that she seems afraid to get too close to many other people outside of the swamp witch. And remember when Menace gave her a ton of willing donors for life force, she said it wasn't the same and she didn't really like it and she is sorta uptight, the Swamp Witch is really the only one capable of giving her the elegant life she enjoys yet still letting her feed with not shame or guilt